Je veux être dans tes bras !
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Fin juillet, Lily Evans Potter donne naissance à des jumeaux : Harry & Garrett. Ces derniers recevaient de l'amour de la part de leurs parents. Le 31 Octobre 1981, James Potter et sa femme étaient sortis, en laissant leurs enfants à Pettigrow. Ce jour-là, Voldy, ayant entendu la prophétie, ne voulait pas que celle-ci se réalise. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter
1. Résumé !

Le Titre : **Je veux être dans tes bras**

Auteur : **'Tsuka**

Béta lectrice : **Rosie Rodwell**

Béta Correctrice : **Miimii-chan**

Perso tirée des livres ou films:** Harry Potter**

Auteur du monde Harry Potter :** J.K. Rowling**

Couple : **Severus/Harry** - et d'autres plus tard !

* * *

><p>'' {C'est quand j'interviens et ça sera rare, puisque j'en parlerais dans les extras.} ''<p>

''|C'est quand Miimii-chan intervient dans les extras aussi.|

'' [C'est quand Rosie intervient dans les extras également.]

'' **- C'est quand les personnages PARLENT**. ''

''C'est _quand les personnages PENSENT._ ''

'' **§§ C'est quand Harry ou Voldy parlerons FOURCHELANGUE §§** ''

'' **_Dans ce cas ce seront les SORTILEGES utilisés. _**'' {Les explications seront dans les Extras et même si il y en a un qui a été mis, il sera remis pour les retardataires.}

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Attention n°01<span> ! Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire HxH. Mais il y aura également des couples hétéros.

¡ Attention n°02 ! A un certain moment de l'histoire, Harry changera de nom. Mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

¡ Attention n°03 ! Certains personnages seront OOC (Out Off Characters) comme, par exemple, Severus {sauf pour certains personnage, vous verrez !}, notre cher Dumby, Lily et plein d'autre

¡ Attention n°04 ! Harry aura un frère. {Vous saurez le nom plus tard.}

¡ Attention n°05 ! La date de naissance d'Harry et de son frère seront la même que celle dans la « vraie » histoire écrite par J.K. Rowling. C'est-à-dire : le **31 Juillet 1980**

¡ Attention n°06 ! Les parents d'Harry, Lily et James sont en vie, même lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, le **31 Octobre 1981.**

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Résumé<span> !

Le 31 juillet 1980, vers 23h 30, Lily Evans Potter donne naissance à des jumeaux : Harry & Garrett. Ces derniers recevaient de l'amour de la part de leurs parents. Le 31 Octobre 1981, James Potter et sa femme étaient sortis, en laissant leurs enfants à Pettigrow. Ce jour-là, Voldy, ayant entendu la prophétie, ne voulait pas que celle-ci se réalise. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter, et rentra par effraction. Il partit en direction de la chambre des enfants, en leurs jetant un **_Avada Kadavra_**. Mais celui-ci échoua, ce qui retourna le sort contre le lanceur. En ce qui concerne les enfants, chacun recevait une cicatrice particulière {Vous le saurez dans le chapitre}. Lorsque les parents appelèrent Dumby, celui-ci leur annonça que c'était son frère jumeau qui était le **Survivant,** et qu'il devait le préparer à son destin, avec l'amour de ses parents.

¡ Fin du Résumé !

* * *

><p>Vous allez remarquer que j'ai créé plusieurs personnages surtout les elfes de maison qui apparaisse au premier chapitre qui arrivera la cette semaine, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution.<p>

Je sais que certain vont me dire qu'elle ressemble à plusieurs fictions déjà paru. Mais c'est en les lisant que cette idée a germer.

J'espère que ce petit résumé va vous plaire !


	2. Naissances, Cicatrices & Rencontre !

Le Titre : **Je veux être dans tes bras**

Auteur : **'Tsuka**

Béta lectrice : **Rosie Rodwell**

Béta Correctrice : **Miimii-chan**

Perso tirée des livres ou films:** Harry Potter**

Auteur du monde Harry Potter :** J.K. Rowling**

Couple : **Severus/Harry** - et d'autres plus tard !

Etat des chapitres : Chapitre 1 - En ligne & Corrigé ! / Chapitre 2 - En cours d'écriture !

* * *

><p>{C'est quand j'interviens et ça sera rare, puisque j'en parlerais dans les extras.}<p>

|C'est quand Miimii-chan intervient dans les extras aussi.|

[C'est quand Rosie intervient dans les extras également.]

**- C'est quand les personnages PARLENT**.

_« C'est quand les personnages PENSENT. »_

**§§ C'est quand Harry ou Voldy parlerons FOURCHELANGUE §§**

_**Dans ce cas ce seront les SORTILEGES utilisé.**_ {Les explications seront dans les Extras et même si il y en a un qui a été mis, il sera remis pour les retardataires.}

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Attention n°01<span> ! Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire HxH. Mais il y aura également des couples hétéros.

¡ Attention n°02 ! A un certain moment de l'histoire, Harry changera de nom. Mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

¡ Attention n°03 ! Certains personnages seront OOC (Out Off Characters) comme, par exemple, Severus {sauf pour certains personnage, vous verrez !}, notre cher Dumby, Lily et plein d'autre

¡ Attention n°04 ! Harry aura un frère. {Vous saurez le nom plus tard.}

¡ Attention n°05 ! La date de naissance d'Harry et de son frère seront la même que celle dans la « vraie » histoire écrite par J.K. Rowling. C'est-à-dire : le **31 Juillet 1980**

¡ Attention n°06 ! Les parents d'Harry, Lily et James sont en vie, même lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, le **31 Octobre 1981.**

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Résumé<span> !

Le 31 juillet 1980, vers 23h 30, Lily Evans Potter donna naissance à des jumeaux : Harry & Garrett. Ces derniers recevaient de l'amour de la part de leurs parents. Le 31 Octobre 1981, James Potter et sa femme étaient sortis, en laissant leurs enfants à Pettigrow. Ce jour-là, Voldy, ayant entendu la prophétie, ne voulait pas que celle-ci se réalise. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter, et rentra par effraction. Il partit en direction de la chambre des enfants, en leurs jetant un _**Avada Kadavra**_. Mais celui-ci échoua, ce qui retourna le sort contre le lanceur. En ce qui concerne les enfants, chacun recevait une cicatrice particulière {Vous le saurez dans le chapitre}. Lorsque les parents appelèrent Dumby, celui-ci leur annonça que Garrett était le **Survivant,** et qu'il devait le préparer à son destin, avec l'amour de ses parents.

¡ Fin du Résumé !

¡ Réponse aux Reviews !

Je voulais remercier avant de commencer le premier chapitre : **stormtrooper2**, **Alycia Panther**, **w-Jessica-w** et **Nekokirei **d'avoir lu mon petit, que dis-je mon rikiki résumé en espérant que le chapitre 1 vous plaira.

Je remercie aussi **Guest** (qui n'a pas de compte) pour sa critique constructive en espérant que le premier chapitre te plaira.

¡ Fin des Réponses !

¡ Autres Remercîment !

Je voulais également remercier **Bambou03 **_**(following)**_**, Mimi-sterek **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Alycia Panther **_**(following)**_**, Ugo23 **_**(following)**_**, Climina **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Aurelb33 **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Withoutwaiting **_**(following)**_**, AkumuPower **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Lovelife04 **_**(following)**_**, Nekokirei **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Benjamin05 **_**(following)**_**, Lise261 **_**(following)**_**, Severine32 **_**(following)**_**, Kaori Jade **_**(following)**_**, Daeline **_**(following)**_**, Ahziel **_**(following)**_**, RaiinbowEmo **_**(following et favorite)**_**, Maira51 **_**(following)**_**, Meraude Onyx Rogue **_**(favorite)**_**, Alice Potter du 55**_** (following)**_**, Gallou76 **_**(following)**_**, Kimykymi **_**(following)**_**.**

¡ Fin des Autres Remercîment !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Naissances, Cicatrice de l'Enfant Élu & Rencontre**

Ce jour était un jour, enfin une soirée assez spéciale pour le couple Potter. Nous sommes le 30 juillet 1980. Il est plus de 23h30. Lily Evans Potter allait accoucher de jumeaux. La jeune femme allait dans pas longtemps être maman de deux petits garçons. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle devait attendre encore une dizaine de minute, car les contractions étaient espacées de trop de minutes. Pendant ce temps, James Potter, le futur père, était dans une petite salle. Il devait se changer. Il mit donc une blouse verte claire, une charlotte sur la tête et un masque. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait garder ses lunettes {C'est sûr sinon il ne voit rien.}. Après il a mis des sortes de chausson {ce qu'il faut mettre quand on va à la crèche ou quand on va à la clinique}. Après avoir fini de s'habiller, tout en vert, soit dit en passant, il a put entrer dans la chambre, où sa femme a été installée. Celle-ci était déjà semi-allongée sur le lit, les pieds déjà dans les étirés, prête à passer à l'action. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle, celle-ci lui demanda, en hurlant.

**- JAMES POTTER, OU ÉTAIS-TU ?!**

**- Je me préparais ma chérie.** Répondit le futur père, avec tendresse. Cependant sa femme ne l'entendait pas de la même manière.

**- PENDANT PLUS DE 10 MINUTES.**

**- Je suis désolé ma chérie, j'étais dans la lune. **

**- C'EST UNE EXCUSE BIDON ! TU AURAIS DU ÊTRE ICI DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !**

**- Voyons ma chérie, je suis là maintenant. **Dit-il toujours avec tendresse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le médecin accompagné de la sage-femme interviennent.

**- Madame Potter, veuillez-vous calmer s'il vous plait. Votre col s'est assoupli. **Dit le médecin tout en palpant le col. **Quand je vous le dirai, Madame Potter, vous pousserez le plus fort que vous pourrez. Quand à vous, Monsieur Potter, donnez la main à votre femme pour la soutenir. ** Au même moment, James tendit sa main à son épouse, qui l'a prise directement.

Pendant encore 3 minutes, ils attendirent que le médecin dise quoi que ce soit. Tout à coup, un BIP bien sonore se fit entendre. Le docteur hurla alors à la future jeune maman.

**- Poussez Madame ! **La femme poussa pendant une bonne minute, et le médecin lui faisait signe de souffler. **Poussez Madame ! **La jeune femme poussa à nouveau et le médecin lui demanda à nouveau de souffler. Ce fut comme ça pendant plus de 5 minutes {7 minutes pour être exacte}, quand le Médicomage hurla. **On voit la tête ! Vous faites du bon travail Madame Potter. Continuez comme ça.** Pendant 10 et incroyables longues minutes, Lily poussa et souffla, jusqu'à ce que le médecin dise : **Le voilà Madame Potter, un petit garçon. **Dit-il à la mère puis il se retourna vers la sage-femme et lui dit, tout en coupant le cordon. **Mademoiselle Imiore, veuillez noter que l'enfant est né le 31 juillet 1980 à minuit pile. **Et en se retournant vers la maman :** Madame Potter, ce n'est pas encore fini, on voit déjà la tête du deuxième ! **Déclara le Médicomage.

**- Déjà ! ** Cria le père, surprit par la déclaration de l'homme, qui aidait sa femme à accoucher.

**- Et bien oui, désolé Madame mais il va falloir pousser de suite. **Tout en disant cela, Lily Potter commença à pousser, sans attendre les « ordres » du médecin, tout en serrant fort la main de son époux. Elle faillit même lui briser la main. **Continuez comme ça, Madame Potter. Vous n'avez même pas besoins de moi, dit donc !**

**- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI, J'ESSAYE D'ACCOUCHER MOI ! **Hurla Lily au docteur. Mais au même moment elle hurla un. **AHHHHHHH ! **Tout en expulsant le bébé. La sage-femme récupéra alors le bébé, puis la mère regarda son mari en lui disant calmement. **Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je t'ai fracturé quelques os de ta main.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Voici de la crème pour votre main.**

**- Merci monsieur.**

**- Comment allez-vous appeler vos enfants ?** Demanda la sage-femme.

**- Pouvons-nous les voir ? **Demandèrent les nouveaux parents.

**- Bien sûr. **Dit Mademoiselle Imiore, tout en allant dans l'autre salle chercher les deux petits êtres, qui étaient réveillés. Depuis le petit lit, elle les fit rouler jusqu'à la chambre des parents.

Tout d'abord Mlle Imiore {Maintenant j'abrège.} tendit le premier né à Lily, qui le contempla. Le petit bébé avait des cheveux bruns foncés, comme son père, avec quelques reflets roux, qui apparaissaient à la lumière puis les yeux du petit étaient de couleur vert et brun (la couleur se distinguera plus tard), et sa peau était claire, comme la neige. Il était tout petit et tout fragile. Mme Potter avait déjà son nom. Elle le dit donc à haute voix.

**- Son nom sera Harry Gabriel Potter.**

**- Oui mon amour.**

Alors que la jeune femme demanda à lui rendre le bébé, pour qu'elle le mesure et le pèse. Ensuite le Médicomage donna le cadet au père.

Le deuxième bébé avait la même couleur de cheveux que son père, mais les reflets roux n'y étaient pas. Comme pour Harry Gabriel, on ne pouvait pas savoir d'avance quelle couleur ses yeux ont pour le moment. Quant à sa peau, elle était légèrement plus foncée, comme son père. Alors qu'il contempla le petit être sous ses yeux, il regarda sa femme et dit.

**- Il se nommera Garrett James Potter.**

**- Comme tu voudras mon chéri.**

Le médecin fit la même chose que la sage-femme, et il dit au nouveau père que sa femme sortira en même temps que les enfants, c'est-à-dire dans 3 jours, le temps de voir la santé des trois membres de la famille.

Trois jours plus tard, Lily, Harry et Garrett purent rentrer à la maison. Le Médicomage n'avait trouvé aucune anomalie, que ce soit sur la jeune maman, ou même les deux petits garçons, donc c'est tous ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent. Une semaine après leur sortie, James demanda à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black de devenir les parrains d'Harry et de Garrett, mais également à Alice Londubard et Molly Weasley d'être les marraines.

Alors que les jeunes parents, accompagnés de leur deux bébés, arrivèrent chez eux, Lily et James monta leurs enfants, et se dirigèrent vers une pièce, qui se trouve être leur chambre. La pièce avait des couleurs douces, pour ne pas agresser les yeux des deux petits locataires. Mais James avait insisté pour qu'il y ait des teintes rouges, pour que les enfants sachent que le rouge était la couleur de leur futur maison à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor.

Depuis quelques jours, une certaine routine s'était installée chez la famille Potter. Pour eux, chaque mois passait très rapidement. Lorsque noël arriva, toute la famille, ce qui inclue la Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, la famille Weasley ainsi que la famille Londubard, qui eux aussi ont eu un enfant du nom de Neville, se réunissaient. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de cadeaux furent distribués pour les enfants : un doudou chacun, un loup noir avec les yeux émeraude pour Harry, un Gryffon qui avait des couleurs rouge et ambre pour Garrett. Quand à Neville, il avait reçu un petit blaireau tout gris, avec les yeux violet.

Les adultes avaient comme cadeau de l'alcool {Bande d'alcoolo !}, ou alors des livres sur la magie, ou encore des objets qui viennent du monde Moldu, surtout pour la famille Weasley. Cette soirée fut une très belle, et puis une routine s'installa à nouveau après la nouvelle année, malgré les beaux jours et les enfants qui grandissent. L'anniversaire des jumeaux arriva bien vite, au goût de leurs parents, qui étaient quand même fière d'eux.

Cependant, le mois d'après le 31 Octobre 1981, les parents Potter voulaient passer une soirée, entre eux, et demandèrent à Pettigrow de garder leurs enfants. Celui-ci avait accepté, avec une joie non feinte de s'occuper des deux bambins. Mais ce soir-là, un homme tout de noir vêtu entra dans la maison, par effraction. Sans regarder Pettigrow, il alla en direction de la chambre des enfants, et ce tint devant. Il leva sa baguette, tout en regardant les deux enfants. Puis il agita sa baguette, tout en lançant le sort _**Avada Kadavra**_. Malheureusement, au lieu d'atteindre sa cible, une énorme lumière blanche entoura les deux enfants, et renvoya le sort à celui qui l'avait lancé. En plus, cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres de Voldemort.

Alors que Voldemort avait été vaincu, Pettigrow s'était enfuit par l'arrière de la maison des Potter, en se transformant en son animagus, un rat. Au même moment, Lily et James rentrèrent, en courant. Ils montèrent les escaliers et accoururent, en direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Mme Potter prit Harry et Mr Potter prit Garrett. À ce moment-là, James vit la cicatrice de Garrett, qui ressemblait « V et M » emmêlé. Harry avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Tout en voyant que les deux enfants allaient bien, James reposa Garrett, et redescendit les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon. Il se dirigeât ainsi vers la cheminée et jeta la poudre de cheminette et mit sa tête pour parler à Dumbledore.

**- Directeur Dumbledore, c'est James Potter.**

**- Bonjour James, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Voldemort est venu.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Voldemort est venu à la maison. Il s'est attaqué à Harry et à Garrett.**

**- J'arrive dans une minute, James. J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à votre femme et à vous. **

**- D'accord. On vous attend dans la chambre des jumeaux.**

**- A tout de suite.**

**- Bien.**

Après cette discussion, James rejoignait sa femme dans la chambre des jumeaux, Il avait repris Garrett dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit à la suite. Ce fut un vieil homme, habillé d'une robe de sorcière bleu délavé {Comme les jeans} avec des étoiles filantes. Il avait des cheveux gris et une barbe longue de la même couleur. Il portait également de petites lunettes. Ce vieil homme était...

**- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. ** Dit Lily au fameux Directeur.

**- Bonsoir Lily. **Dit-il à la seule femme, de la pièce, qui reposa le jeune Harry dans son berceau.

**- D'après ce que m'a dit James, Voldemort a attaqué vos enfants ?**

**- C'est exact. **Répondit Lily à Dumbledore.** Ils ont également une cicatrice sur le front.**

**- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? **Demanda me vieux Directeur.

**- Celle d'Harry ressemble à un éclair, quant à celle de Garrett, on peut voir un « V » et un « M » entremêlés. ** Répondit James à son tour.

**- Vous savez que j'ai toujours voulu vous protéger, et faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je voulais protéger la vie de l'Elu. **Déclara Dumbledore tristement.

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? **Demandèrent James et Lily, soudainement inquiet.

**- Il y a une prophétie concernant l'un de vos enfants.**

**- Quel est cette prophétie Mr. Le Directeur ?** Demanda James.

**- Elle dit ceci : **_**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont défié par trois fois. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »**_** Voilà ce que dit la prophétie.**

**- Mais alors qui, d'entre Harry et Garrett, est l'Élu ? **Demanda Lily.

**- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de Garrett. Sa cicatrice le dit pour lui, le « V » et le « M » veulent dire « Voldemort » sans aucun doute. **Répondit le vieux Dumbledore. ** Il faudra que le jeune Garrett vive avec votre amour Lily, James, et j'ai bien peur qu'avec Harry, cela ne puisse se faire.**

**- Nous pouvons le garder ici ? **Dit Lily précipitamment paniqué par ce que suggérait le vieux glucosé au citron. **Des elfes de maison pourront s'occuper de lui. Il ne gênera personne.**

**- Bien, dans un premier temps vous devez les séparer. Il faudra expliquer à Harry que pour le bien du monde sorcier, vous ne pourrez pas être tout le temps avec lui, et que des elfes de maison seront là pour lui. ** Dit Dumbledore aux parents.

**- Bien Mr. Le Directeur.**

**- Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Bonne soirée Lily, James.**

**- Au revoir. **Dirent James et Lily en même temps.

Après que le Directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie soit parti, Lily regarda son mari et elle lui dit tristement.

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait laisser Harry tout seul, avec des elfes de maison ?**

**- C'est pour le plus grand bien. Garrett doit être entouré d'amour, pour qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort, quand il sera en âge. Nous ne pouvons laisser Harry le distraire.**

**- D'accord James. Mais pour son anniversaire alors ?**

**- Nous lui offrirons des cadeaux, mais il en aura moins que Garrett et pas le même jour. **Répondit James.

**- Mais il se sentira mal-aimé, non ?**

**- Nous lui dirons que c'est pour le plus grand bien. **Répondit une nouvelle fois James. {J'ai l'impression que James ressemble à Dumby.}** Donc nous laisserons Harry aux soins des elfes de maison.** Déclara-t-il. **Barani, BARANI ! **Hurla James. Une minute plus tard, un « pop » se fit entendre et un petit elfe se présenta devant eux.

**- Que peut faire Barani pour le Lord James, Monsieur ? ** Demanda le petit elfe, avec sa voix criarde.

**- A partir de maintenant, je veux que toi et les autres éduquent Harry. Garrett a plus besoin de nous. **Ordonna le fameux Lord.

**- Bien, mon Seigneur. Dois-je le prendre tout de suite, Maître Lord Potter ?**

**- Oui. Prend ses affaires, et amènes-les jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. **Répondit-il à Barani.

**- Bien, Maître Potter. **

Suivant les ordres de son Maître, Barani avait déménagé toute les affaires du jeune Harry. Après l'avoir fait, il prit le petit bébé et se téléporta, en un « pop ». Il posa doucement le petit dans le berceau. Au même moment, d'autres elfes s'approchèrent. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Barani, tout en lui demandant.

**- Barani, pourquoi as-tu emmené un petit humain ici ? **

**- Le Maître nous a demandé de prendre soin de lui, Chikika.**

**- Les humains doivent s'occuper de lui. Ce sont eux, ses parents. **Insista la dite Chikika, fâchée.

**- Ils ne veulent pas de lui. Ils m'ont ordonné de m'occuper de lui, avec vous, car ils doivent s'occuper de l'autre enfant. **Insista Barani, nerveux.

**- Je vois. **{Oui, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on a deux yeux}** Donc nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour subvenir à ses besoins. Mais, par contre, qui pourra lui apprendre à parler, à compter et à écrire ? ** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, à Barani, pour ne pas réveiller le petit Harry.

**- Mais nous tous, Chikika ! Je veux que le petit humain puisse avoir un avenir. **Répondit Barani.

**- Bien. De tout de façon, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire, vu que ce sont les Maîtres qui nous l'ont ordonné.**

Pendant plusieurs années, les elfes de maisons avaient pris soin de lui. Dès qu'Harry pu lire, écrire et compter, les elfes lui avaient appris comment prendre soin de lui, c'est-à-dire se brosser les cheveux, ses dents, se laver et s'habiller, tout en accordant les couleurs.

Même si l'anniversaire de Garrett et d'Harry était le même jour, ils avaient décidé de fêter que l'anniversaire de Garrett. Ils trouvèrent une excuse pour offrir un cadeau à Harry, qui était le plus souvent des vêtements. Le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de son neveu, et donc ne lui offrit aucun cadeau, depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre avec les elfes.

De leur part, Harry recevait des livres, pour apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir sur la magie. Il avait eu comme livre : Les Potions, La Métamorphose, La Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, La Botanique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie et Etudes des Runes. Il avait eu aussi des cahiers pour qu'il puisse continuer à pratiquer. Grâce à cela, il a pu apprendre quelques sorts sans baguette, comme _**Exuit Obiectum **_ou encore l'_**Accio**_.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, depuis ce fameux jour, où Mr. Potter et Mme. Potter avaient abandonné Harry aux mains des elfes. Celui-ci fut assez grand pour comprendre. Barani et Chikika lui avaient dit toute la vérité.

Flash-Back !

**- Petit Harry. ** Appela Chikika.

**- Qu'y a-t-il, Chikika ? **Questionna le petit Harry.

**- Barani et moi devons te dire quelque chose d'important. **Répondit Chikika.

**- Que voulez-vous me dire ? **Demanda le seul humain de la pièce.

**- En fait, si tu as vécu avec nous, c'est parce que tes parents ne… **Commença Barani. Malheureusement, ne sachant pas comment dire à l'enfant que ses parents ne voulaient pas s'occuper de lui, ce fut Chikika qui continua et elle le dit avec franchise.

**- Tes parents ne voulaient pas s'occuper de toi.**

**- Pourquoi ? **Demanda le jeune garçon, triste de savoir que ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui.

**- C'est à cause de ton frère ! **Répondit la voix colérique de Chikika.

**- J'ai un frère. **Dit le jeune Harry, surpris.

- **Ne blâme pas ton frère. Il a repoussé les forces du mal… enfin je crois. Un vieux barbu du nom d'Albus Dumbledore a dit que ton frère était l'Elu, celui qui doit vaincre le Lord Noir. ** Reprit Barani, suite à la colère de Chikika.** Tes parents devaient donner tout leur amour à ton frère sans que tu ne sois dans les parages.**

**- Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait pour que je ne sois pas jaloux de lui. Mais je ne peux pas le considérer comme mon frère. **Déclara tranquillement Harry. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Quant à mes parents, je ne peux pas non plus les considérer comme tels. Je n'ai jamais vu leur visage non plus.**

**- Ce sont tes géniteurs. Il faudra que tu les écoutes, malgré tout. **Intervient Chikika.

**- Je sais ! Mais pour moi, je suis lié à eux que par la chair et le sang. Pour moi, même si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, c'est vous ma famille. Vous m'avez élevé et nourri.**

Fin Flash-Back !

Harry s'était rappelé du jour où il avait su la vérité. Depuis, il avait beaucoup changé. Même les elfes avaient du mal à ne pas s'incliner devant la beauté du jeune garçon, qui avait 10 ans, et qui allait fêter ses 11 ans à la fin du mois.

Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux noirs, avec quelques reflets bruns, qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, mais lorsqu'on descendait vers les pointes, celles-ci ondulaient. Il avait aussi le visage fin, avec des yeux d'un vert couleur menthe, un nez fin, et des lèvres légèrement charnus et rosé. Sa peau, de couleur pâle, n'était pas complètement visible, étant caché par ses vêtements, qui lui moulait son corps. Aujourd'hui, il portait un T-shirt, sans manche, couleur bordeaux, avec un gilet blanc cassé, qu'il avait noué autour de ses hanches. Il portait également un jean noir, légèrement délavé, avec une paire de chaussette noires, et des chaussons de couleur bordeaux.

Quelques jours avant son anniversaire (en gros une semaine), Harry entendit les pas de plusieurs personnes, montant les escaliers menant à son « chez lui ». Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit deux personnes. L'homme lui ressemblait un peu. Quant à la femme, il savait qu'il avait la même couleur des yeux. Les elfes de maison lui avaient souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à ses parents. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire de le laisser tranquille, ce fut la jeune femme qui, d'une douce voix, commença à parler.

**- Bonjour Harry, sais-tu qui nous sommes ? ** Questionna la jeune femme.

**- …**

**- Tu ne réponds pas ? **Questionna l'homme, d'un ton doux, lui aussi.

**- Ceux qui m'ont élevé m'ont toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus. ** Répondit Harry d'une voix enfantine, pour son âge, et clairement.

**- Mais, mon petit, nous ne sommes pas des inconnus. Nous sommes… **La jeune femme ne put continuer de parler, car le plus jeune de la pièce se mit à ricaner doucement.

**- Vous croyez que je ne vous connais pas ? Eh bien, vous vous trompez. Je sais qui vous êtes. Heureusement que Chikika et Barani m'ont élevé, car je me demande comment j'aurais pu survivre sans eux. Je me le demande...**

**- Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, mon fils. Nous devions nous concentrer sur ton frère Garrett. Ne le blâme pas d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, et que pour le bien de tous, nous ayons dû te laisser avec les elfes de maison. **Intervient James.

**- Je ne blâmerais pas Garrett. Au contraire, c'est vous que je blâme. Vous m'avez laissé de côté. Sachez une chose : je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne ferais rien pour que vous soyez fiers de moi. Je sais des choses sur Poudlard. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. ** Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

**- Nous avons une chambre pour toi, au premier étage, à côté de la chambre de ton frère, et de la bibliothèque. **Intervient Lily, pour ne pas que la situation empire.

Harry ne répondit rien, et fit un pas vers ses « parents ». Avant de passer la porte, Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux elfes qui étaient apparus. Il ferma ses beaux yeux verts, un court instant, et les rouvrit. Les deux elfes avaient compris, à travers son regard. Ce même regard leur disait _« Merci pour tout. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci. »_ Après tout, les yeux ne sont-ils pas les fenêtres de l'âme ?

Après cette scène d'adieu émouvante pour les trois « personnes » {Enfin, si on peut considérer les elfes de maison comme des personnes bien sûr.}, les trois sorciers descendirent dans le salon, et s'installèrent dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Harry les regarda chacun leur tour et devina tout de suite qui était qui. Il est vrai que les elfes avaient donné des photos au petit garçon qu'était Harry à l'époque {Même s'il est toujours.}. Il devina tout d'abord les trois personnes sur le canapé, à l'extrême gauche du canapé. Il y avait Sirius Black, accessoirement son parrain. Au milieu, il y avait Garrett, accessoirement son frère jumeau et à l'extrême droite du canapé, il y avait Remus Lupin. Les trois hommes, enfin si on peut considérer Garrett Potter comme un « homme », le regardèrent, surpris de voir un autre enfant dans cette maison.

Assis sur un fauteuil, et tourné vers le canapé, se tenait un vieil homme barbu. Il regardait Harry, surpris et fasciné par sa façon de s'habiller. Harry avait deviné que l'homme assit était Albus Dumbledore, celui qui l'avait séparé de sa famille. Harry avait remarqué que les marraines de son frère n'étaient pas là. Avant que quiconque prenne la parole, Lily s'exprima.

**- Sirius, Remus, Mr. Dumbledore, voici Harry Gabriel Potter. Garrett, il s'agit de ton frère jumeau.**

**- Comment ça ? …Euh… Un frère jumeau ? **Demanda Garrett, avec sa grosse voix.

Harry regarda Garrett, de manière à l'analyser. Son frère avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère mais la coiffure venait plutôt de son père, c'est-à-dire désordonnée. Il avait les yeux de son père, donc de couleur noisette, puis un nez fin et long, où reposaient des lunettes rondes et noires. Il a également des lèvres charnues et rosées. Quant à la peau de Garrett, elle était largement plus bronzée que celle d'Harry. Au niveau de sa corpulence, elle était plus forte qu'Harry. Enfin il avait un peu de graisse par-ci par-là, mais avec pas mal de muscles. Aujourd'hui, Garrett était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une robe rouge et or, d'un pantalon noir et des chaussettes de la même couleur.

**- Oui Garrett. Harry est ton frère, et il te protègera, n'est-ce-pas ? **Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

**- Comment ?! **Demanda, surpris, Harry.

**- Tu devras protéger ton frère, Harry. C'est pour son bien, et le tien. **Intervient James, surpris par la question de son fils.

**- Je ne peux pas. J'ai beau savoir que nous avons le même sang… Mais je ne le connais pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez. **Contre-attaqua Harry surpris.

**- Mais Harry, la vie de ton frère est en jeu. ** Se lamenta Lily.

**- C'est vrai, je suis le Survivant. Si maman et papa veut que tu me protèges, tu devras le faire. **Intervient Garrett, pour aider son père et sa mère à « soumettre » Harry. Malheureusement, pour les trois Potter, ce fut l'inverse, qui se produisit.

**- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Je ne protégerais personne ! Je ne suis concerné en rien à cette guerre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'y rentrerais.**

**- Quoi !? Tu oses te dresser contre maman et papa ? Tu vas le regretter. **Cria son « frère ».

**- Je ne regrette en rien ma décision. Et pourquoi j'ose ? C'est simple ! Tu es mon frère, et vous êtes mes parents par le sang, mais certainement pas par l'éducation, rappelez-vous en ! ** Répondit-il à Garrett, à Lily et à James.

**- Harry ! Tes parents ont fait un énorme sacrifice pour s'occuper de ton frère. **S'incrusta le vieux glucosé.

**- Ah oui ? Qu'ont-ils sacrifié ?!** Demanda Harry, avec dédain. Il attendit la réponse du directeur.

**- Ils ont sacrifié le futur de ton frère, pour le bien du Monde Magique. **Répondit le vieux citronné.

**- … **_Mauvaise Réponse Directeur. _**Ils ont juste sacrifié cela. J'en suis tellement désolé, mais « son » futur ne me concerne pas.**

**- Ne te laisse pas guider par la jalousie, mon frère ! Je suis juste plus important que toi. **Dit son frère jumeau.

Harry s'était tut, car il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il se rappela, qu'avant de venir dans cette salle, ses parents par le sang lui avait montré où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre. C'est dans la perspective de retourner dans sa nouvelle tanière, qu'il se retourna. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, quelqu'un l'avait retenu par le bras. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Toutefois, il le fit quand même, et, par chance, c'était Sirius Black, son « parrain ». Harry savait qu'il était un _**Animagus,**_ même s'il ne savait pas de quel animal il s'agissait. Avant qu'Harry ne dise à Sirius de le lâcher, il se fit devancer.

**- Si tu es le fils de James et Lily, pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vu ?**

**- Demandez-leur ! On m'a dit la « vérité » i ans, mais je n'expliquerais rien. **Répondit Harry, d'un ton froid. **Et veuillez me lâcher ! Je n'ai rien à faire de plus dans cette pièce.**

Le regard vert glacé obligea Sirius à lâcher aussitôt le bras d'Harry. Puis il commença à partir, mais soudain, une autre main l'arrêta. Cette fois ce fut Garrett. Il le retourna pour parler en face à face, et commença à crier.

**- Parle autrement à mon parrain, espèce d'idiot ! J'espère que papa et maman trouveront une punition pour toi, car c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire. Et puis va t'excuser maintenant ! **

**- N'oublies pas que nous avons le même âge, et donc je n'obéirais pas à tes moindres désirs. **Répondit Harry qui essayait de contrôler sa colère.

**- Répond autrement à ton frère, Harry. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu lui dois le respect. **Intervient James, qui était spectateur de tout cela. **Et puis** **Garrett a raison sur une chose. Va t'excuser pour avoir parlé de cette** **manière à Sirius ! **Dit le père de son frère, avec une voix autoritaire. **Pour ça, tu seras privé de Quidditch pour, au moins, un mois.**

**- Super punition, papa. Il ne va pas s'en remettre. **Dit Garrett, avec enthousiasme. Il pensait que tous les Potter aimaient le Quidditch. Il avait tort. Son frère est l'exception. Cela se confirma quand Harry répondit d'une voix monotone.

**- Le Quidditch, ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !** James ne savait pas quoi faire pour le punir de son comportement. Il n'avait jamais puni Garrett et il savait que Garrett aimait ce sport donc il pensait que son autre fils avait hérité de cette passion. Ce n'était pas le cas.

La réponse, qu'avait dite Harry, avait choqué tout le monde. Pas seulement James et Garrett, mais aussi Sirius, qui aurait pensé que cette punition serait parfaite pour l'enfant. Il n'avait pas prévu cette surprise. Mais alors, qu'aimait-il vraiment? Remus, quand à lui, se posait la même question. Il voulait aller rendre visite à Harry pour en savoir plus, et rattraper le temps perdu. Albus, lui, se demandait de qui l'enfant tenait, au niveau du caractère car ni Lily, ni James, et encore moins Garrett, n'avait ce caractère. Lily, elle, avait remarqué ne rien connaître de son autre enfant. Elle l'avait délaissé, au profit de son jumeau, mais elle n'était pas fière. Seulement elle avait de bonnes raisons. Garrett était leur priorité.

Plus personne le retenait. Il remarqua que tous étaient choqués. Il en profita pour aller en direction de sa nouvelle chambre. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune décoration. Il voulait se sentir comme chez lui. Il décida donc de faire des arrangements, grâce aux elfes de maison. Il savait comment utiliser un sort de métamorphose, qui se nommait _**Exuit **_**obiectum, **pour transformer des petits objets en meuble. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir ranger ses affaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry essaya de deviner, mais ne reconnaissait pas l'énergie magique de la personne, de l'autre côté de la porte. Ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir, il décida de dire au sorcier d'entrer.

**- Vous êtes Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

**- C'est exact. C'est bien moi. **Répondit Remus.

**- Que me voulez-vous ? **Questionna Harry à Lupin.

**- J'aimerai mieux te connaître. **Répondit-il.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez me connaître. Personne n'a fait l'effort de se souvenir de moi ! Alors pourquoi voudrais-je vous connaître aussi ? **Demanda Harry, d'une voix froide à Remus.

**- Je sais, Harry. Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment te connaître. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves tout seul. **Répondit Lupin, avec douceur. **Je sais que je ne mérite pas l'attention, que je veux recevoir de toi, mais crois-moi, j'ai vraiment envie d'établir cette relation avec toi. **Terminât-il.

**- Vous êtes vraiment têtu, Mr. Lupin. **Souffla Harry.

**- Appelles-moi Remus, Harry.**

**- Très bien.**

Remus n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la chambre d'Harry. Il connaissait cette pièce et savait qu'elle était très impersonnelle. Avec les différents arrangements d'Harry, cette chambre ressemblait plus à un lieu pour un jeune étudiant. Tout à coup, Sirius appela Remus, qui regardait les nombreux livres d'Harry.

**- Remus, où es-tu ?** Mais avant de répondre à son ami, il regarda Harry. Ce dernier répondit à sa question muette, d'un hochement de tête positif.

**- Je suis dans la chambre d'Harry, Sirius !** Eleva la voix.

Après avoir répondu à Sirius, celui-ci approcha de la porte de la chambre. Etant déjà ouverte, l'Animagus resta au pas de la porte, et regarda Remus avec son filleul. Puis, sans même le regarder, Sirius dit à son ami :

**- Allons-y Remus. Il est temps de rentrer.**

**- Bien. J'espère pouvoir recevoir de tes nouvelles, Harry ! … Oh ! Avant que je n'oublie. Voilà l'adresse. Je sais que pour l'instant tu n'as pas d'hibou, ou de chouette. Demande donc à un des elfes de maison de me la transmettre. D'accord ?**

**- Ok. Je n'y manquerais pas !**

C'est après cette brève rencontre, avec l'autre ami de James, qui était partit avec son parrain, qu'Harry avait repris l'un des livres que lui avaient offert les elfes. Il étudiait des Animagus et notamment de la question : comment en devenir un. Pour l'instant, il comptait le devenir mais il voulait d'abord connaître un maximum de choses.

Environ 1 heure plus tard, Lily alla toquer à la porte. Avant que ce soit le cas, Harry sentit sa présence, et lui dit :

**- Entre !** Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily ouvrit la porte, et s'approcha de lui.

**- Je voulais te dire que le repas est prêt. Ne reste pas enfermé trop longtemps dans ta chambre. Ça serait bien si tu pouvais rester avec nous, et également en dire un peu plus sur toi.** Dit-elle à son deuxième enfant.

**- Bien.** Dit-il en refermant son livre, tout en laissant ouvert à la page qu'il lisait, pour pouvoir reprendre plus tard. **Allons-y !**

Harry suivit alors sa mère jusqu'à la salle à manger. Cette pièce était traditionnelle, du sol au plafond. Le sol était recouvert de parquet couleur houx. Il y a aussi une table, pour 5 ou 6 personnes, de la même couleur que le parquet. Il y a également un buffet de la même couleur. Les murs, eux, sont de couleurs blanc pastel. Sur la table, on pouvait y voir 4 assiettes en porcelaine, avec des couverts de très bonne qualité. Il y avait également des verres et un pichet d'eau.

Harry avait remarqué tout cela. Après avoir fini sa contemplation de la pièce, il vit Garrett. Son père, déjà assit à la table, attendait que sa mère, et lui-même, s'installent pour commencer à manger. Personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Lily fasse un premier geste. Elle prit le pichet d'eau, et servit Garret. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry pour lui demander s'il en voulait, mais au lieu de répondre comme son frère, il fit un geste affirmant qu'il en voulait bien un peu. Garrett finit son verre et le plaça devant le pichet. En regardant hautainement son jumeau, il dit :

**- Maman, ressers-moi d'abord.** Dit-il, comme-ci c'était un ordre.

**- Garrett, tu en as déjà eu. En plus, tu aurais dû attendre que j'aie fini de servir tout le monde, avant de le boire.**

**- Mais j'avais tellement soif maman !** Dit-il. En faignant la tristesse, elle le vit, et regarda Harry tristement. Après ça, elle servit à nouveau Garrett.

**- Tient bois mon chéri.** Puis elle servit Harry. **Voilà Harry. James chéri, tu en veux ?** Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

**- Bien sûr.** Répondit-il. Puis elle se servit elle-même, et dit.

**- Maintenant que tout le monde est servi en eau, nous allons pouvoir commencer à manger.** Dit-elle, en frappant dans ses mains. Ensuite les plats apparurent.

Sur la table, plusieurs plats firent leur apparition. Il y avait, dans un saladier, une salade verte, avec des tomates. Ensuite, il y avait, dans un plat, un poulet rôti, avec une sauce légèrement épicée. Dans un autre plat, il y avait des patates sautées, avec des carottes sautées (ou fris). Enfin, il y avait aussi du pain, sur cette grande table. Ce fut encore Lily qui servit tout le monde. Elle servit d'abord son mari, qui demanda une cuisse. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Harry, et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

**- Que veux-tu, Harry ?**

**- Du blanc de poulet, s'il vous plait.** Répondit-il doucement. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner, Garrett intervient.

**- Mais je voulais cette partie maman.** Se plaignait le jumeau d'Harry. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait, en même temps, faire plaisir à Garrett ; mais aussi rattraper le temps avec son autre fils, et donc lui faire plaisir. Malheureusement, pour elle, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, car c'est son mari qui intervient, et cela pour le plus grand bonheur de Garrett.

**- Donne le blanc de poulet à Garrett, ma Lily. Harry prendra la cuisse.**

**- Chouette ! Merci Papa.**

**- Mais James, on ne va pas donner tout le blanc à Garrett. Il peut partager avec son frère ?** Demanda Lily à son mari, tristement. Mais Garrett s'énerva, et s'exclama.

**- Mais maman, j'ai trop faim ! Je vais manger tout le blanc.**

**- Ce n'est rien, mère. Je peux manger l'autre cuisse, si vous le voulez ?** Demanda Harry, calmement.

**- Bien sûr, Harry. Tiens, voilà pour toi.**

Lily servit Garrett, puis Harry, avec le sourire. Puis, pour finir, elle se servit. Elle prit les deux ailes de poulet, et servit un peu de tout à tout le monde. Il y en avait toujours plus pour Garrett. Seulement Harry ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

Une semaine s'était passée de cette manière. La plupart du temps, Harry lisait ses livres, ou bien aidait sa mère pour les repas. Même s'il en voulait à sa mère, il ne voulait pas être non plus contre elle. C'est pour ça, qu'un jour, il lui avait proposé de l'aider.

Flash-Back !

**- Mère, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? **Demanda Harry.

**- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'aider ?**

**- Oui. Alors, que puis-je faire ? **Redemanda-t-il.

**- Et bien ! Tu pourrais me couper les endives, et me les mettre dans l'évier, s'il te plait.**

Fin Flash-Back !

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'aider sa mère pour le diner. Il avait aussi remarqué que Garrett ne le fit jamais. Contrairement à ça, il avait compris, le jour de son « arrivée », que son « frère » était un enfant gâté et capricieux, réclamant ce qu'il voulait.

D'ailleurs, le jour de leur anniversaire arriva très rapidement, et comme à son habitude, il aida sa mère. Beaucoup de personnes allaient venir. Tout d'abord la famille Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Ron les jumeaux) arrivait toujours en premier. La famille Granger (les parents d'Hermione) faisait également partie de la fête. Sirius et Remus seraient également présents. En tout 10 personnes viendraient pour l'anniversaire de Garrett, ainsi que le siens.

Lily avait l'intention de faire un bon repas, en essayant de faire plaisir à Garrett. Cependant elle voulait également faire plaisir à son autre fils. C'est avec hésitation qu'elle appela Harry.

**- Harry !**

**- Oui, mère ! Que voulez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

**- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimerais manger en particulier ce soir. **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**- N'importe, mère. Je m'en fiche un peu, étant donné que je mange de tout. Par contre, il faudrait faire un peu plus de légumes quand même, pour la santé de Garrett. **Répondit-il

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

**- En viande, je pensais à un mélange de poulet, de bœuf et de dinde. On pourrait prendre des cuisses de poulet, des filets de blanc de dinde et des steaks hachés ? **Proposa Harry timidement.

**- C'est une superbe idée Harry. En légumes, as-tu une proposition ? **Demanda Lily à son deuxième fils.

**- On pourrait faire une salade avec des tomates mozzarella, accompagnée par des plats d'haricots verts avec un gratin de choux fleur, brocoli et aussi quelques féculents. Pour ce qui est du dessert, on pourrait faire quelque chose de léger, comme une salade de fruit. Pour avoir un peu de sucré, on pourrait faire une tarte au chocolat meringué ? **Proposa Harry à sa mère, qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux, en entendant Harry exposer ses idées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait plus légère.

**- Tu veux bien m'aider à tout préparer avant ce soir ? **Demanda la seule femme de la maison.

**- Bien sûr.**

Il a fallu presque toute la journée à faire le repas, pour le soir même. Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres. La soirée allait bientôt commencer. Tous les invités avaient mis leur cadeau vers la cheminée {Non, ce n'est pas Noël}. Il y avait beaucoup de cadeaux à la fin. Par la suite, les personnes se saluèrent entre eux.

Environ une heure après l'arrivée de tous les invités, l'apéro fut pris et ce fut le moment de passer à table. Tout le monde s'installa donc et commença à manger {Pour voir le repas regarder légèrement au-dessus}. Cela dura presque deux bonnes heures. Le repas terminé, ce fut le tour du gâteau des deux frères, malgré que Garrett ne fût pas heureux de partager sa fête avec son frère Harry. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

Tous les invités chantèrent la chanson pour Garrett et Harry, puis les jumeaux soufflèrent les bougies. Avant de commencer à manger, les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

Garrett a été très gâté. De la part des Weasley, il avait reçu un pull avec un « G » (de la mère Weasley) et un kit de nettoyage (de la part du père Weasley). Ensuite, de la part des jumeaux et de Ron, il reçut des paquets de bonbon. Quand aux Granger, ils lui ont offert un livre sur le Quidditch. De la part de Sirius, il avait reçu un pendentif avec un lion en position d'attaque. (Ce pendentif permettait de le protéger des sorts mineurs). Enfin Remus offrit un livre sur la Décence Contre les Forces du Mal {DCFM pour ceux qui préfèrent}. Lily et James avaient offert un balai pour que celui-ci s'entraine. Garrett les remercia tous de sa chaise.

Harry a été également gâté. Il avait reçu des Weasley un pull, identique à Garrett, avec la lettre « H », puis un petit journal intime, qui s'ouvrait et se refermait grâce à sa signature magique. Leurs enfants lui offrirent aussi des bonbons. La famille Granger avait offert au jeune homme un kit pour potion. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il doit s'approvisionner lui-même. Sirius lui avait offert un bracelet qui ressemblait à un serpent, avec une chaine couplée d'une bague en or blanc, avec plusieurs symboles dont une épée, une plume de corbeau et un pentagramme. La plume le protègera également des sorts mineurs. Quand à Remus, il avait offert plusieurs livres. Un livre expliquait les potions, un autre décrivait la métamorphose, et un autre était centré sur les créatures magiques, les runes et la DCFM {C'est le même que Garrett}. Ses parents lui avaient offert des ingrédients pour les potions, même si James était contre cela. Harry, contrairement à son frère, se leva et remercia chaque personne pour les cadeaux qui lui a été offert.

La fin de la fête était arrivée bien tôt. Tout le monde rentra chez soi. Harry avait salué tout le monde et s'en alla ranger ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle, pour aller boire un verre d'eau, il vit Garrett le fixer avec jalousie.

**- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? **Demanda Harry, curieux.

**- Pourquoi as-tu eu plus de cadeau que moi ? **Répondit son frère, en le questionnant.

**- Je n'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'à le demander à nos parents. **Répondit-il, par une autre question.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les deux frères se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que James et Lily rentrèrent dans la pièce et questionnèrent les jeunes sur ce qui ce passe.

**- Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'Harry a eu plus de cadeau que moi, alors que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est revenu dans la famille. **Répondit Garrett, en faisant les yeux de caniche attristé.

**- Tu sais, Garrett, c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas eu plus que ton frère. Mais les tiens étaient plus coûteux aussi. **Répondit avec douceur Lily.

**- Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis le survivant. Je dois avoir plus de cadeaux que lui ! **Contredit Garrett, en colère.

**- Tu sais, Garrett, on ne peut pas tout acheter. Quand à Harry, ce n'est pas des jouets qu'il a demandé, mais des livres pour apprendre. **Dit la seule femme, qui commençait à être irritée, par la colère de son fils. **Bon la discussion est close ! Au fait Harry, que venais-tu faire ici ? **Demanda-t-elle, en se retournant vers son autre fils.

**- Je venais me chercher un verre d'eau, avant d'aller me coucher. **Répondit-il tranquillement à sa sœur.

Sans attendre une réponde de ses parents, qui partaient en direction de leur chambre, ou de son frère, qu'il se dirigea vers l'un des verres fraichement lavés, il le prit. Puis il s'amena vers le frigo, prendre la bouteille d'eau, et remplit son verre. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu le boire, son frère intervient.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de boire ! Ni sans la permission de nos parents, ni sans la mienne.**

**- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir, idiot. Je suis un être humain, ce qui veut dire que je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. Donc tu te tais ! **Dit-il, une fois son verre terminé. Puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre, pour aller se coucher. C'est ainsi que se termina cette journée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En coulisse<strong>

**Résumé du Chapitre 2**

**Harry et Garrett ont enfin reçu leur lettre pour Poudlard. Ils vont enfin pouvoir aller chercher leurs affaires, pour la prochaine rentrée, qui a lieu en Septembre. Pendant ce temps, Lupin proposa, à James et à Lily, de prendre Harry, jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée.**

**Fin de résumé du Chapitre 2**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier, encore une fois, les personnes ayant lu le résumé. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui fait 13 pages sur Word (soit 8 334 mots), vous a fait voyager.

Je remercie aussi ma Béta Lectrice (Rosie Rodwell) et ma Béta Correctrice (Miimii-chan) {ma sœur de cœur}. Je serais très heureuse de recevoir des reviews, d'un grand nombre de personnes.

Encore merci à tous !

Tsuka

**Explication**

**- ****Avada Kadavra**** : Il s'agit d'un Impardonnable. Lorsque le sort est lancé, il émet une couleur verte. Le plus important est qu'il donne la mort à celui qui reçoit le sort.**

**- ****Animagus** : **Il s'agit d'un sorcier qui est capable de prendre une forme animale, comme par exemple Sirius Black, qui peut prendre l'apparence d'un chien, nommé Patmol {Si j'ai bonne mémoire}**

- **Exuit Obiectum**** : Il s'agit d'un sort que j'ai inventé, qui est en Latin. Il s'agit de « Métamorphoser l'objet ».**

**- ****Accio**** : Il s'agit d'un sort qui permet d'attirer un objet désigné {peut-être un animal, mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop gros.}**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vote pour savoir dans qu'elle maison Harry doit aller !<strong>

**Gryffondor : **Vote **O**

**Poufsoufle : **Vote **O**

**Serdaigle : **Vote **2  
><strong>

**Serpentard : **Vote **2**

_**Pour l'instant il y a égalité entre Serpentard et Serdaigle**_


	3. Lettre de l'école & Achat !

Le Titre : **Je veux être dans tes bras**

Auteur : **'Tsuka**

Béta lectrice : **Rosie Rodwell**

Béta Correctrice : **Miimii-chan**

Perso tirée des livres ou films:** Harry Potter**

Auteur du monde Harry Potter :** J.K. Rowling**

Couple : **Severus/Harry** - et d'autres plus tard !

{C'est quand j'interviens et ça sera rare, puisque j'en parlerais dans les extras.}

|C'est quand Miimii-chan intervient dans les extras aussi.|

[C'est quand Rosie intervient dans les extras également.]

**- C'est quand les personnages PARLENT**.

_« C'est quand les personnages PENSENT. »_

**§§ C'est quand Harry ou Voldy parlerons FOURCHELANGUE §§**

_**Dans ce cas ce seront les SORTILEGES utilisé.**_ {Les explications seront dans les Extras et même si il y en a un qui a été mis, il sera remis pour les retardataires.}

_**/ Ca, c'est pour les Citations. /**_

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Attention n°01<span> ! Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire HxH. Mais il y aura également des couples hétéros.

¡ Attention n°02 ! A un certain moment de l'histoire, Harry changera de nom. Mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

¡ Attention n°03 ! Certains personnages seront OOC (Out Off Characters) comme, par exemple, Severus {sauf pour certains personnage, vous verrez !}, notre cher Dumby, Lily et plein d'autre

¡ Attention n°04 ! Harry aura un frère. {Vous saurez le nom plus tard.}

¡ Attention n°05 ! La date de naissance d'Harry et de son frère seront la même que celle dans la « vraie » histoire écrite par J.K. Rowling. C'est-à-dire : le **31 Juillet 1980**

¡ Attention n°06 ! Les parents d'Harry, Lily et James sont en vie, même lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, le **31 Octobre 1981.**

¡ Attention n°07 ! La baguette de Merlin sera la baguette de Harry mais elle n'est pas en Chêne Blanc.

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Réponse aux Reviews<span> !

- **Alycia Panther : **Oui en effet, la famille Potter va vraiment souffrir !

- **Kimykymi : **Je te remercie pour m'avoir dit ou se trouvait mon erreur que j'ai d'ailleurs corrigé !

- **ReimaChan : **Je te remercie !

- **Benelina (Guest) : **Je te remercie pour cette review !

- **Stormtrooper2 : **Et oui tous les Potter ne sont pas intelligeant et oui Harry et trop gentils pour l'instant !

- ** : **Oui, je sais si moi j'avais eu un frère comme lui j'aurais eu des idées de meurtre et tu as raison sur une chose, c'est que Harry et l'opposé même de Garrett !

- **Lamia'Cha : **Je te remercie pour cette review !

- **Rosie Rodwell : **Constante qu'elle te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'autre fiction, prend ton temps je ne suis pas pressée !

- **Shade Dreams : **Oui en effet c'est un slash ou si tu veux le terme en japonais c'est du Yaoi une relation HxH !

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Résumé de la fiction<span> !

Le 31 juillet 1980, vers 23h 30, Lily Evans Potter donna naissance à des jumeaux : Harry & Garrett. Ces derniers recevaient de l'amour de la part de leurs parents. Le 31 Octobre 1981, James Potter et sa femme étaient sortis, en laissant leurs enfants à Pettigrow. Ce jour-là, Voldy, ayant entendu la prophétie, ne voulait pas que celle-ci se réalise. Il se rendit donc chez les Potter, et rentra par effraction. Il partit en direction de la chambre des enfants, en leurs jetant un _**Avada Kadavra**_. Mais celui-ci échoua, ce qui retourna le sort contre le lanceur. En ce qui concerne les enfants, chacun recevait une cicatrice particulière {Vous le saurez dans le chapitre}. Lorsque les parents appelèrent Dumby, celui-ci leur annonça que Garrett était le **Survivant,** et qu'il devait le préparer à son destin, avec l'amour de ses parents.

¡ Fin du Résumé !

* * *

><p>¡ <span>Début chapitre précédent<span> !

Et c'est sans attendre une réponse de ses parents qui étaient partit en direction de leur chambre, ou bien de son frère qu'il se dirigeât vers l'un des verres fraichement laver, il le prit puis alla vert le frigo pour prendre la bouteille d'eau et remplir son verre mais avant qu'il n'est pu le boire son frère intervient.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de boire sans la permission de nos parents et sans la mienne non plus.**

**- Je n'ai aucun raison de t'obéir, idiot, je suis un être humain et je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. Donc tu te tais.** Dit-il une fois son verre terminé. Puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre pour aller se coucher. C'est ainsi que ce termina cette journée.

¡ Fin chapitre précédent !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Lettre de l'école & Achat

Comme tous les matins, Harry se levait tôt, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il avait toujours la tête dans le c** **[lol on ne sait pas du tout quoi XD]** et le regard vague pendant 5 minutes. Puis il retira d'un grand geste la couverture et le drap et sortit du lit. Il portait en pyjama un simple pantalon ample noir. Il avait également les cheveux en bataille. D'un seul regard il vit son T-shirt noir qu'il avait retiré, car il avait eu trop chaud durant la nuit. Donc il le remit et chercha dans son armoire ce qu'il allait mettre. Peu de temps après, il sortit un T-shirt à manches longues blanc cassé, avec un pantalon bleu nuit, un boxer noir **{Je crois que les boxer de tous les persos seront noir}**, et une paire de chaussette, de la même couleur |Parfois, il ne trouve pas les mêmes chaussettes !|.

Ensuite, il sortit de sa chambre, pour se diriger en direction de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers, la première porte à droite. Celle-ci était simple, enfin plus grande que celle des moldus. Dans la salle de bain, la décoration était appropriée à l'utilisation. La baignoire était en carrelage de couleur marron-rouge, avec plusieurs robinets. L'un était pour l'eau, quant aux autres, ils servaient d'essences parfumées : rose, vanille, menthe et plein d'autres… Harry savait que les elfes avaient rajouté le fruit des bois.

Avant de se déshabiller, il fit couler l'eau, et activa l'autre robinet, ayant le parfum de fruit des bois. Puis il les arrêta, et commença donc à se déshabiller. Il retira son T-shirt, puis son pantalon et enfin son boxer pour rentrer dans la baignoire.

Une fois complètement dans l'eau, il se détendit, cinq minutes plus tard, il prit un gant de toilette et mit une noisette de gel douche à la menthe. Son corps savonné, il se fit un shampooing et se rinça concisément. Par la suite, il finit par sortir de la baignoire et se sécha. Il s'habilla, avec les vêtements qu'il avait pris dans sa chambre, puis se coiffa en se faisant une queue de cheval haute, pour ne pas s'asseoir dessus.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il descendit les escaliers et alla en direction de la salle à manger. Dans la cuisine, Barani se présenta devant Harry. Tout en s'inclinant, il dit.

**- Bonjour Maître Harry.**

**- Bonjour Barani. **Répondit le concerné calmement. **Par contre Barani, tu n'as pas à mettre le titre devant mon prénom. **Reprit-il tout aussi calmement.

**- Je sais. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus possible, maintenant que vous êtes de retour dans la famille.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Bien. Que voulez-vous, Maître Harry, pour le petit déjeuner ? **Questionna Barani.

**- Tu devrais le savoir Barani, avec le temps. **Répondit-il, en riant avec légèreté.

**- Je suppose que vous prendrez comme d'habitude ?**

**- C'est cela ! Tu me l'apporteras dans la salle à manger.**

**- Très bien.**

Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir son petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était composé de manière à ce qu'il soit équilibré. Il était composé d'un capuccino, un pain au chocolat, un jus de citrouille et une pomme. Parfois le fruit était différent. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il remercia Barani et commença à manger. Il but d'abord son jus, puis mangea son pain au chocolat, en le trempant dans la boisson chaude. Ensuite, il croqua la pomme et termina sa dernière boisson. Une fois fini, Barani revient d'un « plop » et débarrassa la table. Il demanda ensuite à « son » jeune maître d'aller se brosser les dents. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Après avoir fini son brossage de dents, il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller à sa chambre. Il fit son lit puis prit le livre qu'il n'avait pas encore fini. Par la suite il alla en direction de la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une chaise, près de la cheminée.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut le reste de la famille Potter qui se réveilla. Ils firent à peu près la même chose, à part que leurs vêtement n'étaient pas les mêmes. **{Ils ne seront jamais aussi cool que mon p'tit Harry.}**** [Ouiiii Ryry est troooooop beau.]**

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait été cherché Harry, car ils savaient qu'il se réveillait avant eux. Donc ils ne prirent pas la peine d'aller le déranger. Seulement aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme un autre, surtout lorsqu'un hibou arriva avec deux lettres, au bout du bec. Ce fut Lily qui récupéra les lettres. Une des deux était à l'intention du « Survivant », et la deuxième à Harry. Avant de la donner à son fils, elle alla retrouver son autre fils dans la bibliothèque. Pour ne pas le faire sursauter, elle frappa deux coups et ouvrit la porte. Puis elle dit d'une voix douce.

**- Bonjour Harry.**

**- Bonjour mère ! Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Une lettre vient d'arriver pour toi. Tu voudrais venir la lire ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr.**

C'est sur cette réponse, il se leva, et posa son livre, en passant près de la table, sur la page qu'il avait entamé. Depuis une heure, il était dessus. Il avait lu ¾ du livre, et l'avait presque fini. Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la salle à manger, et s'assit à la place libre. Sa mère lui donna sa lettre puis donna celle de Garrett. Harry lisait sa lettre en silence, avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait à chaque ligne lue. Par contre, Garrett lisait tout Haut sa lettre.

**Lettre de Poudlard ****(Harry et Garrett)**

_« Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée, étant fixée au 1__er__ Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Directrice Adjointe »_

**Fin de la lettre de Poudlard**

**- Il y a également les affaires que nous devons avoir pour la rentrée. **S'exclama Garrett tout contant.

**Liste des Fournitures**

_« __**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_**Uniforme**_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_**Livres et manuels**_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_- __**Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)**__, de Miranda Fauconnette_

_- __**Histoire de la magie**__, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_- __**Magie théorique**__, d'Adalbert Lasornette_

_- __**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants**__, d'Emeric G. Changé_

_- __**Mille herbes et champignons magiques**__, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_- __**Potions magiques**__, d'Arsenius Beaulitron_

_- __**Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques**__, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_- __**Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger**__, de Quentin Jentremble._

_**Fournitures**_

_- 1 baguette magique_

_- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_- 1 télescope_

_- 1 balance en cuivre_

_- Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ET un chat OU un crapaud OU un serpent._

_**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS**__**AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**__ »_

**Fin de la liste des Fournitures**

Garrett était tout excité. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin reçu sa lettre. Après tout, il savait d'avance, car il était Elu. Harry, lui, était heureux. Mais il resta silencieux et souriait simplement. Il allait poser une question à sa mère, seulement Garrett le devança en lui demandant.

**- Maman, quand allons-nous au Chemin-de-Travers, pour acheter ****mes**(1)** fournitures ? **Demanda-t-il, en prouvant à son frère qu'il était privilégié.

**- Garrett, nous irons acheter ****vos**** fournitures lorsque nous serons tous près.**

**- Irons-nous aujourd'hui mère ? **Demanda Harry, qui était aussi heureux d'avoir reçu sa lettre. Seulement il ne le montra pas, et resta donc de marbre.

**- Oui, mon chérie. Nous irons dès que ton frère, ton père et moi seront près. Nous passerons notre journée là-bas.**

**- Mais moi, je voulais y aller cette après-midi avec Ron **(2) **! **S'exclama Garrett, avec son air boudeur, qui ferait penser à une grimace.

**- Garrett ! Acheter les affaires scolaires est une tradition familiale, chez les Potter. Nous devons rester entre nous, pour le faire. **Intervient James, pour la première fois, en faveur de son autre fils. **As-tu finis de déjeuner ?**

**- Oui, papa.**

**- Bien. Nous allons nous brosser les dents en attendant. Harry ? Prépare-toi pour sortir. **Ordonna le père de famille.

**- Bien, père. **Répondit Harry.

Le concerné se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre, pour prendre son manteau. Ce dernier était blanc avec des lignes noires, et une ceinture de la même couleur. Ses chaussures de ville étaient, quant à elles, noires. Après s'être préparé, il alla en direction de la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille alla en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois les choses faites, ils allèrent vers l'entrée, puis s'habillèrent pour sortir. James attrapa la main de Garrett, qui attrapa la main de sa mère, qui agrippa la main d'Harry. Puis le chef de famille les fit transplaner directement au Chemin-de-Travers.

Une fois arrivée au Chemin-de-Travers, la famille Potter alla en direction de la banque Gringotts, dans le but d'aller chercher de l'argent, mis dans le coffre familial. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la banque, Harry vit pour la première fois ce grand établissement, blanc comme la neige. À côté de la porte, se trouvait deux Gobelins, de chaque côté de cette grande porte. Sur celle-ci était gravé un poème, qui disait :

_**/ Entre ici étranger, si tel est ton désir,**_

_**Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**_

_**Car celui qui veut prendre, et ne veut pas gagner,**_

_**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer,**_

_**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**_

_**D'un trésor convoité, qui jamais ne fut tien,**_

_**Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**_

_**Le juste Châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. /**_

Après avoir franchi le seuil de la banque, Harry et sa famille avancèrent. Ses parents, ainsi que Garrett, se dépêchèrent. Harry, lui, regarda chaque détail. Il avait remarqué un long comptoir, où travaillèrent à peu près une centaine de Gobelins, assis sur de grands {de très… très grands} tabourets. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses portes qui menaient, sûrement, aux chambres fortes. Harry regarda droit devant lui, et vit ses parents et son frère devant. Il les rattrapa rapidement.

Au même moment, il vit un Gobelin se pencher, légèrement, au-dessus de son bureau. La créature en question devait attendre un signe de politesse, qui ne venait pas. Il prit donc la parole, de sa voix très graves et rocailleuse.

**- Que puis-je pour vous Lord Potter ?**

**- Nous voudrons aller chercher de l'argent, dans nos coffres.**

**- Avez-vous la clé ?**

Cette simple question donna réflexion à James, qui fouilla partout. En même temps, il dit à voix haute des paroles comme **« Où est cette p***** de clé de m**** ?»,** jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Elle était dans sa poche intérieure du manteau. Il la prit et la tendit au Gobelin, pour y vérifier l'authenticité. Puis il la rendit au père Potter. Ensuite, il appela un autre Gobelin, pour les emmener devant la chambre forte. Harry avait fait un pas, comme ses parents, puis s'arrêta. Il se retourna et parla d'un air tranquille.

**- Dites-moi, Monsieur. Quel est votre nom ?**

**- Mon nom est Jiminy. **{Dédicace à Pinocchio.}

**- Et bien ! D'une, je vous souhaite le bonjour, Monsieur Jiminy. Nous rêverons avant de sortir ?**

**- Oui. Je dois vérifier, par rapport à la clé le retrait. Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous verrez.**

C'est d'un air mystérieux, qu'il rejoignit ses parents et son frère. Il avait laissé, dernière lui, un Jiminy très étonné, mais non déplaisant. Harry avait rejoint ses parents, une nouvelle fois, et se mit à côté du nouveau Gobelin. Puis il débuta la conversation.

**- Bonjour Monsieur.**

**- Bonjour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici venir, avant aujourd'hui. Est-ce normal ?**

**- Oh ! Oui c'est normal. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Oh quel mal-élevé. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, Je m'appelle Harry Gabriel Potter. Et vous ?**

**- Mon nom est Gripsec, Monsieur. Je vous rassure, vous êtes mieux élevé que certains.**

**- Je vous remercie. C'est vrai que j'ai eu des gardiens très consciencieux, et très préservatifs, avec les traditions. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la vôtre.**

**- Vos Gardiens ?**

**- Je n'en dirais pas plus. Par contre, j'ai une question à vous poser ?**

**- Bien sûr, je comprends. Quelle est cette question, Monsieur Potter ?**

**- Juste Harry, Monsieur Gripsec. Je voulais savoir, quel est le moyen de transport pour aller jusqu'au coffre ?**

**- Nous allons prendre un wagonnet, pour aller jusqu'au coffre de votre famille.**

**- Je vois. Je vous remercie pour l'information.**

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur Harry.**

C'est à la fin de cette petite discussion, qu'ils arrivèrent devant un wagonnet. Gripsec y fit monter toute la famille. Mais, avant de tirer sur le manche pour partir, il leur dit d'un air amusé :

**- Surtout, accrochez-vous aux barres devant vous. Et ne sortez pas vos jambes en dehors du wagonnet, durant tout le trajet.**

Pendant cinq minutes environ, il n'avait pas arrêté de descendre, de monter, de tourner, soit à gauche ou à droite. Puis d'un freinage sec, Gripsec arrêta le wagonnet, devant le coffre 687. Le Gobelin demanda à la famille de sortir. Il se leva à son tour, et demanda à James de lui donner la clé. Le Lord Potter exécuta. Puis le Gobelin la mit dans la petite serrure, qui était à la hauteur de la petite créature. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, la porte s'ouvra doucement (3) pour montrer tout un tas de Galions. Il y avait aussi un grand nombre de livre. James prit au moins 500 Galions. Puis ils sortirent tous du coffre. A ce moment-même, Garrett fit une remarque, plutôt sarcastique.

**- Je suis heureux de faire partie de la famille Potter. Nous sommes si riches !**

**- …**

Personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Quant au Gobelin, il avait fait un hochement, de droite à gauche, en expirant silencieusement. Gripsec demanda à la famille de retourner dans le wagonnet, pour repartir. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la salle passée, avant de se rendre au coffre. Avant de partir, James repassa devant Jiminy. Son père donna sa clé au Gobelin, pour qu'il mette à jour le compte. Puis James alla retrouver le reste de la famille. Quant à Harry, il salua d'un signe Jiminy, et alla dans la direction de sa famille.

Ils étaient de retour sur le Chemin de Travers, pour acheter toute les affaires, surtout pour Garrett, car Harry avait reçu la plus part des affaires sur la liste, lors de son anniversaire. Donc il ne manquait plus que la baguette et la valise. A cause du caprice de Garrett, ils allèrent tout d'abord en direction de l'animalerie magique, Garrett prit un Hiboux Grand-Duc. La couleur de son plumage était tantôt gris foncé ou noir… Cela dépendait de la lumière. Il l'avait nommé **Regis-Magni**. Par la suite, il choisit un chat blanc, qu'il avait nommé **Nigrum**.

Harry se laissa guider par son instinct. Celui-ci le conduisit plus profondément dans l'animalerie. C'est là qu'il vit un serpent très spécial. D'ailleurs, ce cher serpent se mit à lui parler.

**§§ - Bonjour futur Roi. **Siffla le serpent, doucement. Harry fut surprit. Il connaissait cette langue. C'était du fourchelangue. Mais il fut surprit de la comprendre. Le serpent compris la surprise de son roi, et se redressa pour le réveiller. **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, futur Roi. Tu es son héritier ! Il est tout à fait normal que tu puisses me comprendre, mes frères, mes sœurs et moi. **Cela marcha. Harry regarda le serpent, longtemps avant de répondre.

**- Comment ça ? Je suis le descendant de qui ?**

**- De Merlin, voyons ! Mais je t'en parlerais plus tard. Je veux que tu saches que je suis ton familier.**

**- Tu es mon familier ?!**

**- Oui. Vas voir le commerçant, et dit lui que tu me veux.**

**- Au fait, tu es de quelle espèce ?**

**- Je suis un Black Mamba un peu spécial. Je suis albinos, normalement. Je dois avoir les écailles noires, mais elles sont blanches. Mes yeux sont rouges, au lieu d'être verts.**

**- Je comprends. Bon je vais aller lui dire.**

**- Je t'attends, Jeune Maître. §§**

Harry sortit du fond de l'Animalerie, et se rendit là où se trouvait le vendeur. Il lui dit, timidement.

**- Bonjour Monsieur.**

**- Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**- Et bien ! Sans vraiment faire attention, j'ai été au fond de l'animalerie, et j'ai vu un serpent… Un Black Mamba albinos. Il semblerait qu'il soit mon familier. Est-il possible pour moi de vous l'acheter ? **Expliqua le jeune homme

**- Il est votre familier vous dites ? **Demanda le vendeur.

**- Oui. **Répondit Harry

**- Dites, avez-vous lu le petit mot, en bas de la pancarte ?**

**- Non, Monsieur.**

**- Et bien, lorsqu'un sorcier trouve son familier, il est de notre devoir de vous le léguer gratuitement.** Dit le vendeur, avec un sourire rassurant.

**- Très bien.**

**- Je vais vous le chercher. Pour votre amabilité, je vais vous donner une cage, et des souris mortes.**

**- Je vous remercie, Monsieur.**

**- Harry ? **Appela sa mère.

**- Oui, mère ? **Répondit-il.

**- Sais-tu ce que tu vas prendre comme animal de compagnie ?**

**- Mère, j'ai trouvé mon familier.**

**- Ah ? Et de quelle race est-il ? **Demanda-t-elle à son fils. Elle était heureuse pour lui, mais aussi curieuse.

**- C'est un serpent. Un Black Mamba Albinos.**

**- Oh. Il doit-être magnifique, mon chéri. Comme animal volant, tu voudrais quoi ?**

**- Je vais prendre un Aigle Noir.**

**- Très bien. Je le dirais au vendeur, une fois celui-ci revenu.**

**- Bien, mère.** Elle partit voir le vendeur, pour lui dire ce que voulait son fils. Le vendeur repartit à l'arrière de la boutique, pour lui ramener l'aigle dans une cage.

**- Jeune Homme, voici votre familier et l'Aigle Noir.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Combien je vous dois pour l'Aigle noir, la nourriture et la cage ? **Demanda sa mère, au vendeur.

**- 14 Gallions, Madame. **Répondit le vendeur.

**- Tenez.**

**- Merci.**

**- Bonne journée. Au revoir. **Dit le vendeur, à ses deux clients.

**- Bonne journée à vous aussi. Au revoir. **Dirent Harry et Lily.

Pendant tout ce temps, Garrett et James était sortis pour les attendre à l'extérieur. Une fois Lily et Harry sorties, Garrett voulaient aller acheter ses vêtements. Harry avait tout reçu, des elfes de maison. Donc il ne lui restait plus que sa baguette. La famille se séparait en deux, Harry et Lily d'un côté, et James et Garrett de l'autre. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur.

[Du côté d'Harry & Lily]

La mère et le fils allèrent en direction de chez Olivander, pour aller acheter sa baguette. A l'intérieur de la boutique, Lily appuya sur la sonnette. Soudain, un homme, sur une échelle, arriva.

**- Bonjour, Madame Potter. **Dit Olivander, de sa voix rocailleuse.

**- Bonjour, Monsieur Olivander. **Répondit la seule femme du magasin.

**- Que puis-je pour vous ? **Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**- Je viens pour la baguette d'Harry, mon fils.**

**- Oh ! Très bien. Et votre autre fils ?**

**- Il viendra avec mon mari.**

**- Je comprends.** Dit-il à la rousse. Il regarda Harry. Olivander avait remarqué le regard du jeune homme, tourné vers un point fixe. Il se dit que sa plus puissante baguette avait eu un premier détenteur, qui n'était autre que Merlin. Il avait donc compris, que ce jeune homme était un jeune garçon bien puissant pour son âge.

**- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne serait pas difficile de savoir quelle baguette vous conviendrait le mieux. La voici ! Je l'ai fabriqué, avec du ****bouleau blanc de l'Himalaya. Elle incarne la pureté de la Terre, et elle symbolise aussi la sagesse. Elle possède aussi du venin de basilic… Vous savez que le basilic est le symbole de pouvoir et du mal ? ... Pour finir il y a un dernier ingrédient, qui est une plume de Phénix Blanc. Cette plume incarne la pureté et la renaissance. Monsieur Potter-Black, cette baguette est unique et extrêmement puissante. Elle est encore plus puissante que la baguette de Dumbledore. Vous avez le pouvoir de réaliser de grandes choses… De très grandes choses.**

**- Combien je vous dois ? **Demanda Lily, qui était très surprise, par rapport à la baguette de son fils.

**- Normalement, elle vaut chère. Mais vu qu'elle a enfin retrouvé un propriétaire, je vous la laisse pour 7 Gallions.**

**- Tenez. **Lily donna les 7 Gallions

**- Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée.**

**- Merci. Vous aussi. **Dirent Harry et Lily en cœur.

Puisqu'ils avaient terminé, ils allèrent en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils attendirent le mari et l'autre fils.

[Du côté de James et Garrett]

Du côté des deux hommes, (enfin si on pouvait appeler Garrett un homme) ils devaient d'abord aller chez Madame Guipur. Après, ils allèrent en direction de chez Olivander. Il donna la baguette à Garrett. Celle-ci était en bois de cèdre, avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Elle coûta 7 Gallions.

Une fois leur course finie, ils allèrent en direction du Chaudron Baveur, et retournèrent voir Lily et Harry.

En fin de la journée, entre 18h et 19h, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la rentrée des jumeaux. Pour Harry, elle serait longue… Très longue.

**En coulisse !**

**Tsuka : B'jour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2. Oui je sais, cela fait longtemps. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, enfin je crois.**

**Miimii-chan : Tu crois toujours que tu as de bonnes raisons ?**

**Tsuka : Uui ! Tu en penses quoi de ce chapitre, Miimii ?**

**Miimii-chan : J'aime toujours autant !**

**Tsuka : Et toi Rosie ?**

**Rosie : Je déteste toujours autant Garrett. Eh Tom ?!**

**Tom : Que veux-tu ? **

**Rosie : Tu peux tuer Garrett pour moi ?**

**Tom : Non !**

**Tsuka : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?**

**Tom : Sinon l'histoire n'avancerait pas.**

**Tsuka : Ba oui c'est vrai !**

**Miimii-chan : Garrett est toujours autant égoïste !**

**Tsuka : Normal, non ?**

**Miimii-chan : J'aime bien le moment de **_**« La porte s'ouvra doucement… » **_**Et là… Il n'y a plus rien, il s'est passé quoi ?**

**Tsuka : Bas je ne sais pas ! lol ! Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, et j'aimerais, si ne n'est pas trop vous demander, que vous laissiez une p'tite review pour l'auteur.**

**Rosie : Je te déteste Tom !**

**Tom : Et bien, cela me fera des vacances. Mettez une review pour la folie de ces trois-là ou sinon... * regarde sadique aux lecteurs***

**Tsuka : Tom, faut que tu fasses le regard qui tue et qui tue même la mort !**

**Vocabulaire **:

**Nigrum** : Noir en Latin

**Regis Magni** : Grand Roi


End file.
